Neville's Carol
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Neville is going through a tough time and is bitter and considering giving up some heavenly hosts teach him the real meaning of love
1. Love Pure And Unpure

Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Gardan. This is AU so if you want to tell me the facts I'd love to hear it but realize this will NOT be fact realated.

* * *

><p>Dr. Neville Craven was a good man who loved his brother sister-in-law and niece very dearly. He didn't just love his sister-in law. He was <strong>in love <strong>with her. He would never let Archie know such a fact. It would also remain unbeknownst to Lily. Neville knew that he had loved Lily from the moment Archibald brought her into the home Neville had inherited from their parents after their death. He was the oldest son and so he was the one that inherited Misselthwaite Manor. Their sister Maybelle would have inherited it but she had been long since dead by the time their parents passed away. He knew that Archibald loved Lily the minute he saw them together.

* * *

><p><em>"Neville," Archibald said with a smile, "This lovely lady here is Lily"<em>

_One look at Lily and Neville's breath caught in his throat. _

_"It is lovely to meet you," he managed_

_"The pleasure is all mine," Lily said, "Archie has told me so much about you"_

"All good I hope," Neville said smiling.

_"Oh yes," she said, "He told me how brilliant you are and at the same time spiritual"_

_"Doesn't she have the most beautiful eyes," Archibald asked Neville._

_Lily's eyes were a deep blue. It seemed like the color of liquid love. You could drown in eyes like that._

_"They are quite beautiful," Neville said, "and Lily my brother is right I am knowledgeable and spiritual at the same time. To me one does not contradict the other."_

_"I completely agree," Lily said, "What we know we know very little of with what our eyes ears and other senses tell us. We may only be seeing 1% of the whole picture._

* * *

><p>That was absolutely true. Archibald was a good example of that. Anyone who looked at Archie would think him to be a man who was harsh and unforgiving. Archibald often wore a stern expression. He walked with a hunch. If you had ever met Archie though you would know that he was gentle and positive with a good sense of humor. Lily had given birth 4 years ago to the most beautiful daughter.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Lily is so wise," Archibald said, "I do not know how I was so fortunate as win the heart of this beautiful and perfect maiden"<em>

_Lily blushed. _

_"I am not perfect Archie," she told him, "I have been known to have a sharp tongue at times and do not hesitate like many woman do to speak disapprovingly when I feel an injustice is done."_

_"You act as though that is a flaw when in my eyes it is an asset," Neville said softly._

_"I would have to agree with my brother," Archibald said, "I find it to be an asset"_

_"Many men sees it as a flaw which is why the dunking pool is in existence"_

_"No it is in existence because many men are childish and fear loss of control. I personally find that or anything else that is negative to be an abomination of humility."_

* * *

><p>Their daughter, Daisy was a carbon copy of Lily. She was beautiful both on the inside and the out but as all children are she was naughty at times. Archibald held true to his word. He never scolded or used his walking staff even when there was a disagreeable situation. He has never employed the dunking pool or the dizzy swing. One time a neighbor asked Archibald how he commands his household without employing the use of punishment.<p>

"Does not your wife speak out against your decisions when she feels differently without the means of control," he asked

"She does," Archibald said with a smile, "and I desire that she does for she is not a simpleton."

"Yes but you are the man of the house," the neighbor pointed out.

"She is my equal," Archibald said firmly.

"Well are you not afraid your unborn child will develop its mothers traits?"

"Nothing," Archibald said, "Could make me happier"

* * *

><p><em>Months after Neville's first meeting with Lily Archibald came into the home with his beloved Lily. Neville knew quite simply that he had shared the same loved of this girl with his brother. <em>

_"Neville," Archibald said, "I must have a word with you if I may."_

_"Of course," Neville said as they went into the into the other room_

_"Neville," Archibald said, "I would like to have Lily live with us in Misselthwaite Manor and since you are the master of the manor I know I must get your permission before I invite her-"_

_Neville held up a hand._

_"Archie in name I am the master but this is every bit your home as it is mine. I would love to have her here. Have you asked her yet?"_

_"I was waiting to make sure that you approve," Archie explained._

_"Believe me," Neville said, "I completely approve. I think Lily will make a fantastic addition to the manor"_

* * *

><p>To the servants Archibald was considered master of the manor as well as a good friend. He had complete authority and at the time it was not uncommon for servants to be punished for deeds that displeased their masters. Archibald had NEVER punished the servant save one incident where he nearly did. It was an incident that proved his love for Lily beyond the shadow of a doubt. It happened shortly after she moved into the manor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Archibald had a necklace. It was a keepsake a memory of his beloved sister. He had assumed the necklace had been stolen after it was missing so he called a meeting of the servants. He told them if the necklace was returned by sunset nothing would happen but if not the offender when found would receive 10 blows with the walking staff. Several days later it was discovered that Lily had mistaken the necklace for her own. If he didn't follow through he would lose the respect of his servants but there was no way he could punish Lily. He did the only thing he could. When Lily was in town he removed his jacket and had the head servant deliver him ten blows with his walking staff. <em>


	2. New Beginnings and Tough Choices

It was a long time since the days Archibald and Lily first met and now life was hard. Daisy had fallen ill and Lily was just at the beginning of her second pregnancy. Neville knew from the looks of things that his patient... his beloved niece would not likely live to see her brother or sister be born. He could not tell Lily or Archibald not just yet as there was still some time left but he knew he had 2 tell them soon.

* * *

><p><em>When Lily came home from town that night she noticed that Archibald was in a little bit of pain<em>_._

_"Archie," Lily went to his side, "Is something ailing you?"_

_Archibald smiled gently at her._

_"I'm fine Lily my dear," he said, "I went walking today and I must have walked too much troubling my back"_

_Lily walked over to him and sat down by his side._

_"So did you have a nice time in town today," he asked her._

_"Oh I did," Lily said, "I even got myself some seeds to grow a garden"_

* * *

><p>Lily loved flowers so. Neville couldn't help smiling thinking of how alike Daisy and Lily were in that particular. Daisy would spend hours in the garden before her illness took hold.<p>

"Neville," Archibald said breaking into his thoughts, "Isn't there a way for Daisy to recover? I cannot lose my little girl. It was destroy me. It would do even worse to Lily. Lily. Beloved Lily. His dear brother. His beloved niece. Neville would do anything to spare Lily and Archie and Daisy from that fate.

* * *

><p><em>Archibald was nervous.<em>

_"Neville," he said, "What would you think if I asked Lily to marry me?"_

_"I would think you're bright," Neville said, "and I would say about time"_

_"I plan on asking her tonight," Archibald said, "But I am so nervous. What if she says no?"_

_"I highly doubt she will," Neville said. _

_A part of him was hoping she would though so he would have a chance with her. Lily didn't say no. She screamed yes._

* * *

><p>"There is a treatment that might stop her illness and reverse it," Neville said, "It does not appear to be dangerous but part of it is quite painful"<p>

He didn't add expensive. He would have to steal the medications.

"I trust you my brother. I trust you 100 percent and then some. Be as delicate as possible if you will"

"You know that I will Archie," Neville said, "You know that I will"

"I owe you more then I can even begin to repay at the moment," Archibald said

"You have no debt to me," Neville said firmly, "We are brothers and I have never nor will I ever hold anyone beloved to me in debt. It will be payment enough to see her recover. Now go home and get some rest for you have been here all day and surely Lily is in want of seeing you"

"I shall," Archibald said, "I'll see you in the morrow or later tonight"

"Take care," Neville said sending him on his way with a slight hug.

* * *

><p><em>At the wedding Neville could not take his eyes off the beautiful and blushing bride.<em>

_"Archie," Neville said tapping his brother on the shoulder, "May I borrow Lily for this dance"_

_Archibald looked amused._

_"You may dance with her but borrow her? I should say not. Lily is in no way an object so do not ever objectify her"_

_Lily grinned at her husband's high regard of her. _

_"May I dance with her then," Neville asked._

_Neville loved the feeling of Lily in his arms as he led her around the dance floor._

* * *

><p>Neville went in to check on Daisy who seemed to be in fairly good spirits despite the fever on her brow.<p>

"How is my pretty flower," he asked Daisy.

"I wish I could feel better uncle Neville and I wish I could recover but remembering the song about gardens that momma sing to me puts my mood at ease."

"Can I hear the song," he asked her

_**"Clusters of crocus**_

_**Purple and gold**_

_**Blankets of pansies**_

_**Up from the cold**_

_**Lilies and Iris **_

_**Safe from the chill**_

_**Safe in my garden**_

_**Snowdrops so still"**_

"You have such a pretty voice," he told her

"Father says that too," Daisy said, "and so does momma. Uncle Neville do you suppose there is a gardent in heaven?"

"Suppose it? I know it," Neville said

Truly all he knew about heaven was it's existence. Neville was unlike many doctors in his day. Most doctors were convinced of the absence of heaven and the absence of the heavenly father for there were too many scientific explanations for everything. Neville knew better then to know science could explain everything. All we know is part of the picture. The other parts could disprove everything with think we know.

"I'll tell you what else I know," Neville added, "You are not going to pass into that garden until you are old. You will live a while longer."

"Said you not that I was quite ill," Daisy asked

"You are but you shall likely recover as there is treatment that will cause your recovery. There is one thing I must foretell you. This treatment... part of it is quite painful. It may seem harsh but it is quite required in order for your recover my pretty flower"

"Alright Uncle Neville," Daisy said, "I trust you"

As the treatment began the pain was quite intense and brought tears both to Daisy's eyes and to Neville's.

* * *

><p><em>Several months after their wedding Lily came home glowing.<em>

_"Archie," she told him, "I've wonderful news"_

"Speak on love," he told her

_"I am going to bring a child into the world," Lily said, "I found out today"_

_The look on Archibald's face showed pure delight and excitement. _


End file.
